


NCIS: LA Season 4 Episode 13 Tag: Fishy Friends and Lovers

by LaraBaker101



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: #TeamCallensie, Deeks' fish, Fish, Gen, Romance, Tag to 4x13, pregnant fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraBaker101/pseuds/LaraBaker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly little tag I thought of for Episode 13. I couldn't resist writing about Deeks' fish... :) Please R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	NCIS: LA Season 4 Episode 13 Tag: Fishy Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just HAD to write something about Deeks' fish… So, here it is :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles, the characters or their fish. I just ship #TeamCallensie because I LOVE them! :)

**Fishy Friends and Lovers**

 

“Hey guys,” Kensi said cheerfully as she put her bag on her desk. “I see the fish are back.”

“Yep,” Sam said as he folded another one of his famous origami ducks. “Deeks said that having them near his desk helps him think.”

“Ah, of course.” Kensi replied with a smile.

Only then did Kensi realize that Callen was standing in front of the fish tank, hands on knees, watching the fish intently.

“Hey Callen,” Kensi said as she placed her hand on the man’s shoulder. “What are you looking at?”

“I think that there’s something wrong with your fish.” Callen said simply as he pointed to the angelfish.

“What do you mean?” Kensi asked worriedly as she knelt down in front of the fish tank.

“I don’t know,” Callen replied with confusion as he watched the fish. “She’s just acting really weird.”  
“Weird how?” Kensi asked.

“Well, she just keeps on swimming around the same group of plants.” Callen said as he followed the fish with his finger.

“Maybe that’s just her favorite spot.” Kensi said, trying to reassure herself more than Callen.

“Nah, her favorite spot is over by that skeleton in the treasure chest.” Callen said, causing Kensi to give him a pointed look.

“What? I notice the fishes’ habits.” Callen supplied, causing Kensi to turn back to her fish.

Just then Deeks walked into the bullpen with his bag over his shoulder.

“Mornin’ everybody.” Was all Deeks could say before Kensi grabbed him by the shirt.

“What did you do to my fish?” Kensi asked slowly and dangerously.

“What are you talking about?” Deeks asked with pure confusion.

“Callen said she’s acting weird.” Kensi said with a quick glance at her team leader who was watching the scene with slight amusement.

“How do you know he’s not messing with you?” Deeks asked as he looked to Callen and questioned him with his eyes.

“Kens, would I really lie to you about the welfare of your fish?” Callen asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Kensi turned to Deeks with a look that said, ‘I told you so,’ mixed with ‘Explain…NOW’.

“OK, let me take a look at the fish,” Deeks said, trying to get Kensi to let go of his shirt.

Kensi begrudgingly let go of Deeks’ shirt and quickly made her way to the fish tank where her angelfish was still swimming in circles.

“See, she keeps swimming around and around.” Kensi said as Deeks joined her.

“Maybe she’s board.” Deeks said, getting a look from Kensi showing that she wasn’t satisfied with his answer.

“Why is there a lot of standing and no working?” Hetty asked as she joined the group.

“Callen says there’s something wrong with my fish.” Kensi said with a worried look as she turned to the small woman.

Hetty gave a small nod and walked over to the fish tank.

The agents and detective waited on silence as Hetty tapped on the glass a few times and watched the fish swimming round and round.

“Hmm… I suppose congratulations are in order.” Hetty finally said as she turned to the group with a smile.

“Congratulations?” Kensi asked with confusion as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yes,” Hetty replied with a clap of her hands. “It seems your angelfish is ready to lay her eggs.”

“Lay her eggs?!” Came a chorus of disbelief, shock, and confusion.

“Yes,” Hetty replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world. “Fish don’t mate like other animals. The female fish lays her egg and another male fish, normally of the same species, will come and fertilize the eggs.”

“But there aren’t any other angelfish in the tank.” Deeks said.

“Well then, I suppose one of the other male fish will fertilize the eggs.” Hetty said simply as she started making her way back to her office.

“Whoa, wait,” Kensi said as she out her hands in the air. “So either one of Callen, Sam or Deeks’ fish could be the father of my fish’s babies?”

“That is correct Miss Blye,” Hetty replied with a small smile. “But don’t forget Mr Beale’s fish as well.”

Kensi had a look of total shock on her face as the petite older woman walked away.

“I wonder whose fish is gonna get there first?” Deeks said with curiosity.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,” Kensi said as she went to stand in front of the tank. “None of your fish are gonna be the daddy of my fish’s babies.”

“Well, what are you gonna do to stop our fish from fertilizing the eggs?” Sam asked as he stood from his seat and placed the origami duck on Callen’s desk.

“I don’t know…” Kensi replied with frustration and defeat.

Just then a whistle sounded from the balcony above them and they saw Eric motioning for them to join him upstairs.

“I guess we’ll have to wait and find out.” Callen said as he led the way up the stairs to OPS.

xxxxx

Later that day after they had solved a case involving a dead drug dealer and a cheating wife, Kensi sat and watched the fish tank with a shocked look on her face.

Callen was just coming back from tea with Hetty when he saw Kensi knelt in front of the fish tank.

“Kens,” Callen said as he slowly made his way over to the brunette. “Are you OK?”

“I can’t believe it…” Kensi muttered to herself, but Callen was able to catch what she had said.

“Can’t believe what?” Callen asked as he stood next to Kensi.

“You’ll never guess who fertilized my fish’s eggs.” Kensi said as she stood from her spot in front of the tank and looked at Callen with a weary smile.”

“Eric’s fish?” Callen asked and was answered with a headshake. “Sam’s fish?”

No again.

“Deeks’ fish?” Callen asked.

Kensi hesitated a little before answering with another headshake.

Callen took a minute as he was shocked with what the answer probably was.

“ **MY** fish?” Callen asked and was answered with a small nod.

Callen ran a hand through his short hair before chuckling to himself.

“What?” Kensi said with confusion. “What’s so funny?”

“Well, the fact that my fish is the one that fertilized the eggs.” Callen replied with a smile. “How do you know it was my fish anyways?”

“Because I watched him fertilize the eggs.” Kensi replied tiredly.

“Really?” Callen asked with disbelief. “What did it look like?”  
“Seriously,” Kensi said as she folded her arms in front of herself. “ **That’s** the part that you focus on?”

“What?” Callen replied defensively. “I’ve never seen fish fertilize eggs.”

Kensi just sighed as she walked over to her desk and started fiddling with a few sticky notes that lay in a pile.

“Besides, what’s so bad with it being my fish?” Callen asked as he looked at his little black fish that seemed to swim with an air of satisfaction.

“Nothing,” Kensi replied. “It’s just…”  
Kensi went silent again and Callen walked over to her with a suspicious look.

“Kens…” Callen said, drawing the name out a little,

“It’s just that I’m a little jealous of my fish.” Kensi said under her breath.

“You’re what?” Callen asked with confusion.

“Jealous.” Kensi replied simply. “I’m almost thirty and I haven’t settled down or had any kids yet.”

“Well, look at me,” Callen said as he came and stood in front of Kensi. “I’m older than that and I haven’t settled down either.”

“It’s different.” Kensi said with a sigh as she turned to Callen. “We’re different.”

“We’re not that different,” Callen said quietly as he slowly took Kensi’s hands in his. “Our stories are very similar.”

“Not really.” Kensi replied just as quietly as she watched Callen draw patterns on the insides of her wrists.

“Only the basic story line, right?” Callen whispered as he leaned in a little closer.

“Right,” Kensi managed to choke out as she kept her eyes firmly locked on Callen’s bluish green ones.

Callen slowly started leaning closer as he circled his hands around Kensi’s waste.

Kensi’s eyes fluttered shut with a gasp as Callen’s soft lips tentatively touched hers.

Kensi reached her arms up and looped them around Callen’s neck as he started kissing her with a little bit more confidence.

Callen turned them so that Kensi could sit on the edge of her desk as their lips molded together.

Kensi sighed with joy as Callen’s lips traveled down to kiss her neck.

Eventually air became a necessity and the embracing pair slowly pulled apart, resting foreheads together as they panted with happiness.

“What was that?” Kensi asked a little breathlessly as she gave Callen a beautiful smile.

“I really don’t know,” Callen replied as he moved a stray hair out of Kensi’s face and tucked it behind her ear. “All I know is that I wanna do it again.”

Kensi giggled as she chewed on her bottom lip while fiddling with the collar of Callen’s shirt.

“So, you’re not mad that our fish are going to be parents?” Callen asked after a moment of silence.

“Nope,” Kensi replied. “I’m actually kinda glad that it was your fish and not anyone else’s.”

“Imagine if it was Eric’s fish.” Callen said as Kensi hopped off of her desk.

“I’d rather not.” Kensi said with a joking smile.

Callen watched as Kensi packed her things and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her.

“Where are we going?” Callen asked with a chuckle.

“I was thinking some Italian food, then maybe back to my place.” Kensi said with a smile.

“Sounds like a plan.” Callen replied as he allowed himself to be pulled along.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's my mushy tag! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you thought. Lara xx


End file.
